


Miraculous Sin

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: sin [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Nathanael are her kittens, Adrien's a horny kitty, Alya and Nino have no idea what those three get up to, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, I don't know if there is, Is there plot?, M/M, Marinette's such a gentle dom, OT3, OT3 SIN, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Toys, Vibrator, and they don't want to know, at the very end, blowjob, plot if you squint, sin - Freeform, submissive Adrien, submissive Nathanael, they adorable okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fuck. That's it. Some plot, I think I'm not really sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette purred as she ran a hand through Nathanael’s hair, gripping it tightly as she moaned; as he tongued her clit, slurping up her juices. Adrien had wrapped himself around her legs, ripping them tightly as he moaned loudly from the vibrator in his ass. “Ma-Mari… fuck…” She smiled at her kitty as she turned the vibrator up one more setting causing him to gasp out in pleasure.

“Good kitty.” She said as she gentle pulled Nathanael up toward her, kissing him roughly. She pulled back lightly pushing him toward the bed and thrust two fingers in his mouth, “suck.” He did so obediently. She gestured Adrien over with her free hand, “come kitty.” When he moved to try and stand she shook her head and he dropped back onto his hands and knees, crawling over to her. She pets his head and he purred, rubbing himself up against her legs.

“Please fuck me,” He whispers shuddering from the vibrations.

Marinette smiled patting her lap and Adrien came crawling over, she leaned over pulling her other hand away from Nathanael, “I want you to fuck yourself first. Cum for me, kitty.” She whispered in his ear. Adrien nodded moving to pull his favorite toy from out from under the bed. Nathanael let out a mew, “I haven’t forgotten you, kitten.” She purred swirling her finger around his puckered asshole, she leaned for and slowly licked the red heads cock from base to tip taking care to go extra slow.

“Mm, mm…” Nathanael groaned gripping the sheets and turning his head to bite into the pillow.

Marinette sucked on the tip like she would a Lolli pop, “Cum for me.” She whispered against the tip and as she entered a second finger into him. Nathanael groaned his balls tightening as he felt is orgasm coming on. “Mm, Kitty. Come fuck mistress.” Adrien eyes widened, hurrying to do what his mistress asked. He gripped her hips, moaning as his cock entered her heat. She wiggled around, snaking her leg through his to pull him closer; all while she continued tonguing Nathanael’s cock, her fingers pressing and toying with his prostate.

Nathanael let out a loud moan, arching his back as he came. Marinette licked her lips of his cum, “Mm, such a good kitten.” She purred pulling her fingers free. “Rest kitten.”

She now turned all her attentions toward Adrien, reaching her arms back to tangle in his hair and turning her head sharply to kiss him. He didn’t last much longer and she moaned against his lips as she felt his cum fill her. “Good kitty.” He collapsed against her and she kissed his cheek, as she picked him up bridal style and placed him on the bed.

She sighed in happiness as she watched her kittens snuggle up together in their sleep. Snapping a photo, before getting dressed and sending a quick text to Alya that she’d be there soon. Kissing each of them on the cheek, she wrote a quick note explaining where she was before grabbing her purse and leaving to go catch luch with Alya and Nino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's horny and Nathanael is a mischief's kitty.

Marinette hummed as she sat on the bedroom windowsill, her sketchpad on her lap and pencil in hand. So far she only had a few scribbled words down which consisted of: cats, kitty’s, and naughty. In addition, she also had a small doodle of Adrien in nothing but cat ears and butt plug cat tail.

Adrien peered over her shoulder, when she wasn’t looking, at the doodle a naughty grin spreading across his face. Marinette tapped her chin in thought, oblivious to what her blond kitten was up to.

She’d was in the middle of drawing a rather revealing Chat Noir inspired dress when a loud ‘mew’ caught her attention. Glancing up, she blinked at Adrien before glancing at her doodle then back at Adrien then back to her doodle and back to Adrien again, “Kitty want to play?”

“Nya.” He purred. She smiled, setting her sketchpad down to remove her too large sleep shirt.

She pats her lap, “Come kitty.”

He purrs as he sits on her lap, nuzzling her neck as he does so. “Good kitty,” she praises placing kisses along his jaw. Her finger swirling around the tip of his already hard cock, “I think kitty deserves a treat.”

“Nya!” Adrien mewed, nuzzling her again.

She smiled always happy to make her kittens happy and have them mewling in pleasure. He wrapped his legs around her waist tightly as she carried him over to the bed, setting him down briefly to find the lube, as well as, her strap-on.

“Nya?” He said holding up said lube.

She grinned ruffling his hair, “Such a good kitty you are.” She kissed him as she took the lube squirting some onto her fingers before starting to prepare him. He moaned arching his back as he felt her fingers press against his prostate. “Such cute sounds you make, kitty.”

“Nya! Please fuck me!”

“My wish is your command, kitty.” She said, picking him up again as she lined up her strap-on with his hole. He wrapped his legs around her waist and entwined his hands in her hair as she fucked him.

“Nya!” He moaned out, biting down on her shoulder. She grinned pushing him up against the wall to better support him, slightly increasing her thrusts.

While occupied with Adrien another little kitty was getting into mischief as he swiped her sketchpad and pencil, adding his own drawings.

Adrien let out a load moan as he came, covering his and Marinette’s stomachs in his cum. Panting he rested his head on her shoulder, already starting to fall asleep. She smiled as she detached herself from him, laying him down on the bed so he could sleep. She turned back to her sketchpad, she frowned her hands on her hips. “Kitten.” She whispered so as to not wake Adrien though her tone was no less harsh. Nathanael glanced up his cheeks red. “You have your own sketchpads, kitten. Why do you insist on using mine, that I use for work?” Nathanael glanced away from her, shrinking into himself. “Kitten come here. I’m not mad, I just want to know why.”

Slowly he did as told, “I- I just…”

“You just what?”

“I wanted to draw you something…”

“Kitten, you can. In your own sketchpads, not my work ones.”

“Okay… I’m sorry…”

She sat on the edge of the bed, patting the place beside her, “Kitten I’m not mad at you.”

“But your disappointed… Are you going to punish me?”

“Over something this silly? Why would I do that? Now come here.”

He did as told, sitting on her lap and she kissed his forehead, “You’re really not going to punish me? Even though I was bad?”

“No, kitten. But maybe if you do it again.”

“I won’t I promise.” He snuggled close to her and she smiled contented to just hold him for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a naughty kitty.

The kitchen was a mess.

Flour was everywhere, eggs were broken yolks dripping down the counters, and icing decorated the walls. And in the middle of it wall, completely covered head to toe in flour, egg yolk in his hair, was Adrien. Marinette took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose as she stood in the front doorway. She’d just wanted to relax after work, but apparently her kitty had different ideas. “Adrien, kitty. What did you do?” Her voice tired.

“I just wanted to make you a cake.” He whimpered looking at her with those big green eyes of his, tears just brimming. At least his heart was in the right place.

“Alright,” she sighed. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He perked up at that running over to her and attaching himself to her legs. “A-Adrien!” He whimpered and let go of her, she swooped him up in her arms carrying him up to the bath. In the living room she could see Nathanael curled up beneath a pile of blankets on the couch, fast asleep.

* * *

Carefully as to not drop him, she turned the bathwater on. She stripped him of his clothes, “get in.” He purred doing as she said.

“C-cold,” He hissed.

“Kitty’s that have naughty don’t get warm baths,” She said. “Now hold still.” He crossed his arms and pouted. “Stop being childish.” He hissed as she scrubbed harder.

* * *

After his bath she leashed him in the living room, “You’ll stay here while I clean up you mess. And since you were such a naughty kitty you’ll get no cuddles tonight,” she added bopping him on the nose. He sat in his towel and pouted.

“You brought in on yourself.” Adrien hissed at Nathanael. “No need to get all butt hurt at me, it’s your own fault.”

“I was just trying to make her a cake.”

“But you don’t even know how. You could have asked me for help.” Adrien just turned his head away from the red head and pouted.

* * *

Marinette yawned, stretching herself out. “Come on kitten, bed time.” Nathanael purred as he followed her up the stairs, casting a smirk back at Adrien when Marinette wasn’t looking. Adrien hissed.

“Don’t tease him, kitten. Unless you want to join him? Hmm?” Nathanael shook his head, “That’s what I thought.” She said giving him a kiss, “Now come on bed.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not play with Marinette's good yarn.

Adrien purred plopping himself down on Marinette’s lap, she scratched the top of his head not taking her eyes off her book. He butts his head against her to try and get all of her attention, “Kitty.” Adrien wiggled his ass in the air as he made soft ‘mewing’ sounds. She glanced at him, smiling.

Soft mewling noise came from in front of her and she lowered her book to see Nathanael sitting patiently in front of her; his pretty teal eyes looking at her with love, his lips pushed out in a pout. She shifted herself over to make room on her other side and he quite happily snuggled into her side. Marinette smiled and relaxed back into the couch to finish reading her book.

* * *

Adrien and Plagg scampered around the living room playing with a ball of yarn, at first Marinette didn’t seem to mind since at just a glance the yarn appeared to be the cheap yarn she bought just for the pair to play with. But once the ball was no more and they were left laughing on the floor covered head to toe in the yarn, she noticed the finer quality and that’s when she got mad.

Adrien was still smiling and laughing, though Plagg had taken he’s leave sensing Marinette’s anger. Adrien stopped opening his eyes when things suddenly got darker, there above him was a very angry Marinette; and if there was one thing you didn’t do it was anger Marinette. He was pretty sure the last person who’d down that was Chloe, not that the two girls ever really got along… “Ahem.” She coughed, her eyebrow raised. She pulled him up by the yarn that he was tangled up in, “My good yarn?” It was phrased like a question, but he knew it wasn’t. She was demanding that he tell her why he thought playing with her good _expensive_ yarn was a good idea.

“I-I…” She shook her head, dragging him by his arm. He knew better than to struggle or ask where she was taking him, but he did really want to know.

* * *

The guest bedroom

That’s where she’d taken him; she’d dropped him on the bed and told him to stay and then she left. He didn’t know where she went, but he did know that she had locked the door. So he waited as patiently as he could.

When she finally returned she was holding a ball gag in her hand and a rope was dangling around her wrist. He eyed her up and down trying to figure out what she was going to do, but he didn’t notice anything strange well other than the fact that she was smiling at him. “Come here kitty.”

She had him tied to the bed spread eagle, the ball gag in his mouth. He watched as she disappeared again, reappearing with the chastity belt that was only ever really used when either one of them had done something really bad and in her other had was a small vibrator.

She ruffled his hair, “I think an hour or so like this will help you learn you lesson.” She turned the vibrator up as high as it would go, “Now I have a Kwami to track down…” He whimpered and squirmed trying to get some friction for his cock, but eventually let himself try and relax.

* * *

When Marinette entered the room again, Adrien had slipped into a light doze. Without waking him, she gently removed the chastity belt and straddled his waist. “Wake-y, wake-y kitty.” She whispered into his ear causing him to jerk a little. “I’m not mad anymore,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him and slowly deepening the kiss. He moaned into the thrusting his hip upward as much as he could while tied up. “Eager, kitty? Do you want me to ride you?”

“Mm, please.” He gasped out voice raspy. She grinned at him as she teasingly rubbed her wet core against his hard cock, “Mari please.” She kissed him as she rose her hips upward and sunk down on his cock, slowly rocking her back and forth. She nipped playfully at his bottom lip, slipping her tongue into his mouth when he moaned.

“Cum for me, kitty.” She purred, “Fill me with your cum.” He groaned feeling his balls tighten as he grew close. He’d been on edge for so long… “Go on cum.” She said again and he did, he did so loudly he was probably heard all the way on the other side of Paris. “Good kitty.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So thank's to Matthew11593 for the request. Not exactly the exact request, but it's got the basic pretense. Hope you enjoy ;).

Adrien was bored. Bored and wanted attention, of which he wasn’t getting any. Marinette was working on a design projected at the kitchen table and across from her Nathanael was working on his own projected. Neither were paying any attention to him or what he was doing and Adrien took advantage of this to crawl under the table pressing his face against Marinette’s crotch and pressing his foot against Nathanael’s clothed cock; he felt them both stiffen as he continued his actions. “Adrien.” Marinette’s tone warning. He just smirked dragging his tonguing across her clothed core and slowly tracing Nathanael’s hardening length with his foot.

Adrien moaned as Marinette dragged him upward and pushed him backward onto the table, making papers fly everywhere. “If kitty wants to play that way…” She kissed him harshly nipping at his bottom lip for entrance, which he granted. She pulled him from the table not breaking the kiss and he felt his back collide with Nathanael’s chest and let out a moan when the other boy started to kiss and suck the back of his neck. “Keep him distracted, Nath.” Marinette said as she pulled away. Nathanael mumbled a “yes” into Adrien’s neck before pushing him up against the wall gripping his hips tightly and Adrien wrapped his legs around Nathanael’s waist. Adrien pressed himself closer, pressing his hard cock up against Nathanael’s own and let out a moan when he got what he wanted.

He was dropped, “Strip.” Nathanael hissed into his ear, his voice husky. Adrien let out a shaking breath as he divested himself of his clothing until he was left standing naked in front of the still fully clothed red head. Nathanael smirked at him and undid his pants, pulling them down just enough to expose his cock to the cool air. “Suck.” Adrien dropped to his knees immediately sucking on the tip, swirling his tongue.

“Such a pretty sight,” Marinette purred as she reentered the room, wearing her favorite strap-on, a bottle of lube in hand and hand-cuffs in the other. “I bet I can make it even prettier.” She hummed.

“You make everything prettier,” Nathanael said leaning over to kiss her. She smiled.

“Kitty give me your hands.” He did and he felt the coolness of the cuffs close around his wrists, close enough to not cause him any pain, but tight enough that he could escape. “Keep sucking kitty.” He did as she said bobbing his head his head on Nathanael’s length; he let out a moan when he felt Marinette slip her finger inside him and then another, scissoring around until she found his sweet spot to make him scream out in his pleasure.

He let out a whine when she pulled her fingers out, but moaned again when he felt her strap-on press against his hole; sliding easily inside him. “Don’t cum until after, Nath.” She whispered into his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine, “If you do we’ll just have to punish you for being such a naughty kitty.” He could feel his balls tighten and he felt the need to cum, but held in the best he could- he wanted to be a good kitty. Marinette smirked and pulled all the way out of him before slamming back into him hitting his sweet spot. Adrien cried out unable to hold in his need to cum, making a mess of his stomach and the floor beneath him. A few seconds later his face was splattered with Nathanael’s cum. “Shame you were such a naughty kitty.” Marinette purred. “Get started cleaning up your mess, kitty.”

Adrien whimpered when she pulled out of him, but his eyes went wide when he felt her slide the dildo in his ass and moaned feeling his spent cock twitch when she turned on the vibrations. “Get to cleaning kitty, you’ll get those cuffs off after your mess is all cleaned up.” She dragged Nathanael back over to the table to finish up their projects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do feel free to request. My tumblr's: actually-nathanael-from-ladybug, if you want to send requests there.
> 
> Here's a link: http://actually-nathanael-from-ladybug.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Draw me like one of your french girls" I had to make the reference. I'm trash I know. 
> 
> Also not so much sin, I was feeling like being a tease and blue balling all you lovely readers cause I'm a evil person.

Chat purred as he leaned closer to the red head, looking over his shoulder at what he was drawing. It didn’t hold the latex clad cat boy attention long as he was quickly distracted by Nathanael’s freckles and pressing open mouthed kisses to them.

Nathanael groaned, “I’m trying to draw.”

Chat let out a soft ‘mew’ sound, gripping the zipper on his suit and slowly dragging it down, “Why don’t you draw me instead? Like one of your French girls?” He purred.

Nathanael groaned, rubbing his temples at the over used reference. It was almost every other day that Adrien made it, “Will you ever get tired of that?” Chat purred straddling his boyfriend’s lap shaking his head as he traced Nathanael’s freckles with kisses. “Mm, your cheesy you know that?” Nathanael moaned.

“If I smell like cheese again that’s Plagg’s fault and you know you love my cheesy puns.” The sound of his voice muffled from kisses.

“If I draw you like that will you finally stop with that over down Titanic reference?”

“Mm maybe.”

“Promise you’ll stop and I will.”

“Alright, I promise.” He said sealing it with a kiss. “Claws in!”

“Someone was prepared. How’d you know that today was the day I finally gave in?”

“I’m always ready when I pester you for this.” He whispered into Nathanael’s ear. Nathanael bit his lip feeling his cock twitch, Adrien smirked cupping Nathanael’s clothed cock and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, if I did I wouldn't be writing/posting fanfiction.


End file.
